Past experience has shown that there is a high incidence of chronic wrist injuries among workers who perform manual work in industry; this incidence is particularly high among female workers. For example, in a recent five year retrospective study of a sewing plant that was studied in the current investigation, Wherle (1976) reported that 10.3 cases of carpal tunnel syndrome occurred per million man hours worked. The proposed research is a continuation of a current investigation, the tentative results of which show that carpal tunnel syndrome causation has both worker and job attributes. Based upon the findings of the current study, recommendations to alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome at the work place will be proposed. The objective of this continued research is to validate the effectiveness of these recommendations, both theoretically and empirically. A field study that will involve implementation of the recommendations so as to intervene in the pathogenesis of carpal tunnel syndrome at the workplace is planned. To measure the effectiveness of the recommendations, it has been necessary to develop a test battery to evaluate functional hand performance and to establish test score distributions for symptomatic populations during the past year. An anatomical study in which the types of intrawrist forces that create morphological tissue changes within the carpal tunnel is underway to evaluate the theoretical basis of the field recommendations. Papers have been submitted to the following journals: Journal of Biomechanics, Journal of Occupational Medicine, Archives of Physical Medicine.